Noua Ei Viata
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Angela Lelyu just moved to Bathory. On Halloween night. Then she meets Vlad and Henry and her life goes from boring small town to secrets she has to keep, or she could lose her life! VladX surprise! T for language. Genre's are Romance and Adventure


New Girl to Bathory

SOOOO, after ready There's Always a Tomorrow by A.M.C. Theaters, I started to wonder if I would be any good at writing a fic for Vlad Tod. I love the books sooo much. Of course I should re read them...again haha. So the title is Romanian for Her new life. But, I don't speak Romanian, and my brother may be but I am not! I am French canadian. BUT ANYWAY!

Angel: She rambles too much for her own good. Looks like an idiot (aside to herself)

Me: I heard that.

Angel: Like I care. Read on peoples!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the original book series. Angela's family is the only group i own for now.

I may or may not post them very fast, I am not known for quick updates. ALSO I will try and switch character POV sometimes. So Angel and Vlad and Henry all get to be heard, it will be at random times and when I cant think of anything for one character. SO

READ ON!

* * *

When dad came home a month ago with the news that we were moving, I didn't believe him. Or at least I tried not to. It wasn't until we made it all the way to Bathory that I realized that the nightmare, was real. What I didn't know, was that this small town had more going for it than just that "small town-y" feel. Needless to say I complained way more than I needed to.

"Angela, it can't be that bad. And it's not like you've never moved before." Mom chided from the front seat as we pulled into our driveway. I groaned loudly and climbed out of the car. Our possessions were being brought to our new house by truck, and wasn't going to get there until tomorrow. The day after Halloween. I grabbed my bags and started towards the house. It was old and really creepy looking. Just what I liked. The inside was almost as scary. The furniture was covered with a layer of sheets, which were covered in another layer of dust. The house looked fresh out of a ghost scary movie. Awesome. I ran up the stairs, down the hall passed at least 5 doors, and made it to the one at the end. Turning the knob I pulled, gently at first. The door wouldn't budge. I pulled progressively harder and harder until it yanked from its place with a cloud of dust and I fell back onto the hard unforgiving floor.

"Damn.." I muttered. Beyond the door was a dark staircase leading into what looked like the attic. I walked up the stairs and found myself in a tower. Immediately I claimed it as my room. I set my bags down and began to search for my Halloween costume. I found the plastic container with my fangs in them and slipped them over my teeth. I found the silver contacts and put those in as well, glancing in the mirror with a smile. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue cami and a black zip up hoodie. My converse were by the front door. As I ran down the stairs and out the door I called to my mom,

"Mom! I'm going out!"

"Home by 12 Angie!" she responded from what seemed like the kitchen. I stepped from the last step of the porch and ran down the side walk. Not looking where I was going, I ran through the fence gate and into two boys walking down the street. I fell back onto my but for the second time that day.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" One of the boys responded. I glanced up and watched as he flinched at my eyes.

"They are lenses." I smiled. The other boy stiffened. Unlike the first who had blond hair, this boy had black hair that hung in his face. And his black eyes darted between my eyes and my teeth and his friend.

"I've never seen you before." The blond boy spoke.

"That's 'cause I just moved hear about 20 minutes ago." I laughed.

"Oh! Cool. I'm Henry." I put my hand out and Henry shook it.

"Angela. But don't call me that. I prefer Angie or Angel." I shrugged. Henry smiled, I glanced at his neck to see what looked like a vampire bite.

"Vamp victim?" I asked. Henry stiffened then glanced at his silent friend.

"Yeah, paired with him." He pointed with his thumb to the boy. Black eyes widened and he threw Henry an accusing glare.

"I never caught your name, quiet boy." I smiled nicely to assure him that I was teasing.

"Vladimir." He said. His voice was deeper than Henry's. In his mouth were fangs like mine.

"So, you're a vampire?" I asked, meaning his costume. Vlad tensed and shook his head vigorously.

"No way! I'm completely human!" He said quickly.

"I was commenting on your costume." I laughed. Vlad blushed lightly. Something made me believe that he was in reality what he was playing tonight.

"So where are you guys headed?" I asked keeping the conversation going.

"A party down the street. His crush is going there." Henry smiled and nudged Vlad. Vlad punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Sounds fun. Mind taking another person?" I asked innocently.

"Sure. Why not?" Henry smiled and walked the rest of the way with me in between them. Talking to them, I found out a lot about them. Henry had been friends with Vlad since they were young. And Vlad didn't have any parents. I wanted to hug him but his body language told me that wasn't a good idea. We walked up to a house that had all the lights on and people walking in and out in costumes. I smiled and ran ahead of them into the party. When I walked in there was a girl in a blue dress with angel wings on. As I watched her walk by I heard part of the conversation that Vlad and Henry were having.

"Dude she's 12." Vlad said.

"So? She's nice." Henry said back.  
"So, your turning 14 that's just creepy." Vlad laughed.

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" I asked. Vlad and Henry only looked at each other and laughed. Just then a mom walked over to the three of us.

"Well, come on in, you evil dudes! The party's started and it's totally rockin'!" I looked at Henry for reassurance that she was only kidding, but the look on his face told me otherwise. We all walked farther into the house, but Henry split off and Vlad went the other direction. I stood in the middle of a bustling room looking for a sign of which direction I should go. Growling to myself, I stalked through the crowd and sat on the couch nearest the wall.

"Hey there." The girl with the blue dress on said to me with a smile. I looked up and her smile faltered for a split second as she saw my eyes.

"Hi." I said with a small smile back.

"I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Angela, call me Angie or Angel. What's yours?" I said.

"My name is Meredith. I saw you walk in with Vlad, do you know him?" she asked innocently.

"We met right before coming here, but we don't really know each other." I shrugged. She nodded and walked away with a small smile. The back of my mind was telling me that I was going to end up not liking her at some point.

"Oh my god, check out this geek."

"Nice costume, goth boy." A group of people started to form around Vlad.

"Nice breath, loser." Vlad sneered back. I bared my fangs and stepped to where he was sitting.

"Why don't you leave him alone." I growled. My eyes pierced into theirs and they backed off.

"Bite me!" One of them shouted over their shoulder as they left.

"Don't tempt me!" I shouted back. Vlad looked at me with slight appreciation in his eyes. Then Vlad stood up and walked into another room, to find Henry talking with Meredith. Vlad stiffened noticeably then glared at his blond friend. Henry noticed Vlad and flinched at the glare. He stomped out of the room and out the front door. Henry followed frantically. I glanced at Meredith with a questioning gaze. She shrugged. Sighing I followed the boys, only to find them talking and laughing again by the time I had left the house.

"Whatever that was, I'm not sure. But I'm going to go home now. Good night loves!" I said and leaned up and kissed both of their cheeks.

"What was that for?" Vlad blushed furiously.

"I only do that to the people I feel I can trust, and my closest friends." I shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, I thought it was sweet. Good night Angel." Henry smiled. He was a cute boy, with an obvious knack for complementing girls.

"Good night Angie." Vlad blushed and looked away. I smiled and hugged them both with one arm and walked back to my house.

"Well you're home earlier than I thought you would be." Mom commented as I walked in the door.

"Well, a lot happened." I smiled and walked up the stairs and to my door. This time I was careful about how I opened it, then made my way into my room. Mom had obviously gotten there, because my stuff was unpacked and prepared for bed that night. I smiled and thought of the two new friends that I had made that day. Tomorrow being my first full day in this town, I planned on finding where they lived, and then having them give me a tour around town. I smiled to myself as I slid into bed that night.

The next morning mom woke me up saying that she was going to try to find a church that we could go to, and she gave me the option of staying home and helping around the house, or coming with her. I told her I was going to stay here and help, but in reality not long after she left I did as well. Finding where Henry and Vlad lived proved to be more difficult than I thought I was going to be. Finally I saw Vlad walking around the front room of his house with a mug in his hand and Henry followed not long behind. As I walked up to the door, I heard a part of their conversation.

"Vlad, are you going to tell her that you're a vampire? Or keep it a secret?"

"Henry, we barely know her. Plus wouldn't it be better if we didn't?" Vlad sighed. I stepped back off of the door matt and considered what I'd heard. Somehow it made sense. Yesterday when I mentioned him being a vampire he quickly declined, faster than he needed to at least. I shook my head and knocked on the door and waited for them to answer.

"Yeah?" Vlad peered out. I smiled at him and he sighed and moved the door for me.

"Can I talk to you? In private just the three of us?" I said to him with a serious tone.

"Um sure." He took Henry and I to his room. On his walls were posters of famous vampires and other fantasy creatures.

"You really are a vampire aren't you?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I almost never get reviews on anything I write...SO PLEASSEEEE! I BEG OF YOU!

Angela: He makes a pretty skimpy vampire

Vlad: HEY!

Angela: So you are a vampire?

Vlad:...*grumble grumble*

Me: so vlad and henry may be a bit OOC but that's what fanfic is for right?

NEXT TIME!

Vlad is left up to explaining himself, Henry finds himself another gaming partner, and Angela is...well Angela!


End file.
